<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Bea Beat by DraceDomino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971083">Can't Bea Beat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino'>DraceDomino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Hair, Cock Worship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Group Sex, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Tantric, Training, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bea is always looking for a way to reach new heights with her training, but lately she's been feeling like the Galar region doesn't have anything new to offer her. If she's really going to become the greatest trainer and karate master she can, she has to learn how to find great inner focus.</p><p>So she invites her old buddy Ash Ketchum - and his trio of wives - to the Budew Drop Inn. If she can watch Ash enjoy his pregnant wives and not lose herself in the process, then she's truly got determination of steel!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Lilie | Lillie/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Saitou | Bea/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum &amp; Suiren | Lana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Bea Beat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Can’t Bea Beat<br/>-by Drace Domino</p><p>	Ash always knew that Bea had her own unique way of training, but this? This was certainly something else.</p><p>	The two had been rivals for years, ever since the young Pokemon Champion set foot in the Galar region. In Ash, the local karate prodigy saw a promising person to challenge herself against - a bar that was constantly rising, a task that would always push her to her limit. Through the years, the pair had some truly amazing Pokemon battles and their rivalry only grew. With every loss one way or another, the unspoken rule was that the next time the pair met that they’d be even better. They had the same drive. The same passion for Pokemon. The same hunger to always be reaching for another goal in the distance. The only thing different between them was their approach.</p><p>	Ash was a generalist, and it was hard to argue that his talents as a Pokemon trainer came purely from practice alone. As a young man that loved all Pokemon equally, he naturally took to teaching his team moves outside of their comfort zone, all while reinforcing their confidence with an intensely strong bond. His Pokemon were his best friends, and even as Ash grew up and got married he continued to improve his skills by keeping those ties as strong as ever. Meanwhile, Bea was single-minded in her dedication to fighting type Pokemon, and the way she honed her skills were simple: training. Constant, tireless, nonstop training. Endless hours were spent with her Pokemon in the Stow-on-Side gym, always getting stronger and always focusing on pushing themselves further. Ash was a great Pokemon trainer because he was kind, empathetic, and creative. Bea was a great one because she lived to nudge at her own limits, pushing the boundaries of her mind and body in a constant struggle against yesterday.</p><p>And this was her wildest idea yet.</p><p>“So, you’re really sure about this, Bea?” Ash asked, a brow arched as he walked through the halls of the Budew Drop Inn. The pair of rivals had met in Motostoke for this latest training session, even though Ash still wasn’t entirely confident it would work. “I mean, I’m happy to give it a try, but…”</p><p>“Have I ever been unsure of a training regimen?” Bea practically growled, her eyes narrow and her fists lightly clenched while she walked. Every movement from Bea was one of determination and focus. It was always easy to misread her as rude or unpleasant, but Ash knew her well enough by that point - she wasn’t dismissive of others so much as she was lost in the moment, always trying to push for perfection. With a bit of patience, the sweeter side of Bea always managed to reveal itself, as it did when they rounded a corner and the corner of her lip twitched briefly. “I...appreciate you and the others coming all this way to help me. I imagine it wasn’t easy, considering their...condition.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s no problem!” Ash beamed, and even clapped a hand against the girl’s back. The two had grown strong since the old days, with Bea every bit the fit physical specimen she was striving for, and Ash having grown into a masculine, beefy young man. These days, the snug-fitting white shirt underneath his opened jacket almost looked padded, thanks to the particularly thick level of chest hair that sprouted up. “The girls are happy to go on a vacation before the babies arrive, since we figured it’d be the last chance for a while. And the Corviknight taxi is the smoothest ride around!”</p><p>Bea offered a small but distinct smile, nodding once more and returning the gentle pat to Ash’s back. Together, the two continued to his room in the Budew Drop Inn, a top level suite that was specifically for the privileged use of Pokemon League Champions. There the pair stood, with Bea taking a long, deep breath as she psyched herself up, and Ash shuffling around in one of his pockets for the key. As he slid the card through the slot and rested a hand on the knob he offered his old rival one more curious glance, just to make absolutely sure they were on the same page.</p><p>“They’re all ready and waiting,” he began, calmly. “So...you just want me to get to it as soon as I step inside?”</p><p>	“Yes,” Bea nodded, her eyes closed and her breathing slowed to a near-meditative state. Her fingers constantly flexed outward before closing back into fists, and she even took a few jogging steps in place to boost her heart rate. “I will observe and try to keep myself in check. If I’m right, it’ll be a valuable focus-boosting technique. If I’m able to master it, you won’t stand a chance the next time we have a Pokemon battle!”</p><p>	Ash just smiled sincerely, with his eyes flashing with a bit of the old Ketchum enthusiasm and one hand closing into a playfully defiant fist. There was nothing quite like a challenge between rivals that respected each other and tried to push one another to new heights, and he was happy to help Bea out!</p><p>	“Bea, if it means we’ll have an even better match than last time, you can watch me and my wives have sex during our entire stay in Motostoke!”</p><p>	It was indeed an unusual training regimen.</p><p>***</p><p>	As the last of Bea’s clothing dropped to the floor, the trainer took a deep, bracing breath. This was it...the moment of truth when she would test her focus and willpower against that of her greatest rival’s. It was training and trial all packed into one as she stood on the far end of the bedroom, her back mere inches from the wall and her fingers locked into tight, fierce fists. She looked every bit as determined as she did the day that Ash first challenged the Stow-on-Side gym, but this time...this time, Bea was determined to come out as the victor. And all she had to do to claim that title was stay perfectly in place with her back to the wall and her eyes cast forward, watching as Ash Ketchum celebrated in the bounty of pleasure that was his wives.</p><p>	All she had to do was resist the masculine presence that so many other trainers before her could not.</p><p>	“Hi, Bea!” Misty’s voice rose up among the room, just as the naked redhead lifted a hand to wave. She was in the middle of a trio of women at the edge of the bed, all of them stripped bare and all of them sporting large, prominent, pregnant bellies. To her left, Lillie offered her own tiny wave and to her right, Lana gave a sheepish smile. The blonde and blue-haired women had grown to look quite a bit like their respective mothers, while Misty carried with her a look distinctly her own. Still small-chested despite her pregnant belly and still sporting a spunky side-ponytail, she flashed a big, bright smile to Bea while stretching out her arms to loop them around the other girls’ shoulders. “Hope you have fun watching!”</p><p>	“Hmph,” Bea’s response was short and swift, but she didn’t look away. Her eyes were narrow as she gazed across the trio and the display of flesh on offer - each one of them elegant in their own way, with Ash’s seed ensuring that they were all carrying a certain level of intoxicating beauty in the fashion of their newly-pregnant forms. When Bea refused to offer a more enthusiastic response, it was up to Ash to cover for her - stepping in between the trainer and the trio and coming into full, bare view. He chuckled lightly, rubbing at the back of his head and making the bill of his cap bob back and forth - the only piece of clothing still worn by the champion.</p><p>	“Don’t mind her, girls, Bea gets like that when she’s in the zone,” Ash beamed at the trio, and moved out a hand to caress his fingers across Lana’s nearby belly. While the blue-haired girl swooned, Ash turned his attention towards the three, tilting his head and speaking up in a friendly, helpful voice. “So! Who wants to help out first?”</p><p>	From there, the room became filled with the sounds of Ash’s wives vying for the spot at the head of the table, up to and including the typically-shy Lillie. While their voices faded into white noise for Bea, the woman simply let her eyes focus upon Ash’s figure with that same level of intense determination as before. Fit and buff, it was almost infuriating to her how his body could accomplish such definition without the rigorous physical training that she herself went through. A thick mat of rich, black hair covered his chest and further drove home his virility - as if the three mewling, pregnant wives weren't enough to do that themselves. Bea already knew...this would be one of her greatest challenges.</p><p>	If she could stand there and watch as the world’s greatest Pokemon Champion claimed his trio of wives until all four of them were exhausted - without begging to join - then she’d know that her willpower had no rival. Unfortunately...she was already starting to sweat.</p><p> </p><p>	It was a testament to just how generous Ash and his wives were to let Bea use their private time for her training - not to mention the sheer confidence that the quartet had in their ability to put on one hell of a show. When Ash finally made his decision of which of the three he’d first lay his cock into, it seemed as if Lana would be the winning wife, and she giggled gleefully as Ash scooped her thighs up in his arms and yanked her forward. After pressing a knee to the bed and positioning himself in such a way that Bea could watch them both, the Pokemon Champion allowed his cock to slap against the lap of his blue-haired bride, in full gaze of the trainer across the room.</p><p>	He was enormous - more so than even Bea had anticipated. As it laid across Lana from the tuft of blue hair just above her pussy, his girthy unit was draped across the bottom curve of her pregnant belly, as if it was holding him up on display for the benefit of the group’s voyeur. That thought was reinforced by Lana’s surprisingly lusty and devious giggle, with the young woman offering Bea a tiny wave even as Ash grasped a hand to the base of his shaft and forced himself into position. While he worked, Lillie and Misty didn’t seem truly content with being stuck untouched on the sidelines, and they crept forward to press against Ash from either side, squeezing their bellies against his body and fawning over him with open, groping hands. It was clear even before the first pussy was penetrated in Bea’s presence that the trio practically worshipped their masculine lover, and that level of fawning desire and obedience could only come from a truly stellar performance. Bea had heard of such things, but knowing that she was about to witness it firsthand...the trainer was forced to take a long, deep breath and hold it, trying to keep her goal at the forefront of her mind, even as she realized that this challenge would be greater than she anticipated.</p><p>	Underneath Bea’s watchful gaze, Ash laid into his pregnant wife, thrusting his cock deep within her tender, tiny slit and making her quiver with delight. From the very first moment of impact Lana filled the hotel room with the sounds of her near-orgasmic delight, from the gentle gasping and groaning of her lovely voice to the smacking of her hands against the sheets as she manically tried to grasp at them. Her tiny breasts and stretched belly swayed with the momentum that Ash claimed her with, never moving so fast as to cause her pregnant frame discomfort, but always enough to keep her at the very edge of pure and unbridled bliss. Lana’s eyes rolled back in her head and she even allowed her tongue to dangle past her open lips, with her cheek resting flush on the pillow as she turned to face Bea. It afforded the trained karate champ a chance to truly witness just what Ash was doing to her - the effect that he was having simply by stirring her nethers with his steady, vigorous thrusts. With a tightening throat, Bea forced her gaze from Lana to Ash himself, still thoroughly fawned over by the other two with needy, groping desperation. Misty and Lillie were threading their fingers through Ash’s chest hair and slipping their hands down his back to help push him forward and fuck Lana harder, and when they looked over towards Bea each of them wore a different expression. Lillie was one of pouty shyness, sporting a healthy dose of blush as she tried to hide half-behind her macho husband even while still keeping her pregnant belly in full view. Misty, on the other hand, was far more spunky and challenging, shamelessly showing Bea her smug grin as she helped Ash fuck the first of them. It was clear from the look in her eyes that Misty didn’t expect Bea to meet this challenge, and the stoic, steadfast trainer responded by means of a sharp glare that didn’t carry nearly the confidence she wished.</p><p>	It wasn’t long before Lana was a writhing mess on the bed, her legs lifted in the air by virtue of Ash’s hands locked around her ankles. He held her stretched and aloft as he fucked her quicker and quicker, slamming ahead while Misty and Lillie both turned their attention to their sister wife’s belly. They held Lana’s pregnant frame steady while Ash truly applied his power and ferocity against her, fucking so hard and so deep that Bea could hear the moist penetration from all the way across the room - or at least, she could hear it in between Lana’s depraved moans.</p><p>	“Yes, yes, yes, Ash...Ash I’m...I’m going to...ohhhh…!” Lana’s hands had bunched up against the sheets by the time she found her peak, her eyes going crossed and her nethers seizing upon Ash’s cock in that moment of release. Bea’s own gaze drifted swiftly from the orgasmic young woman to Ash himself, only to read his strained expression and know that he, too, was hitting his peak. No doubt that magnificent member was twitching, throbbing, convulsing inside of Lana’s tender pussy - flooding her with the same virile spunk that had clearly bred her months ago. Even despite the efforts and the shameless way he was showing his passion off, Ash looked no worse for the wear - he didn’t seem out of breath even as he pulled free of Lana’s pussy and scooped a hand around Lillie’s waist, and what little sweat had collected against his masculine frame only seemed to make it shine all the more. Before long, Lana was laying on her waist with her backside facing Bea, allowing the challenger to watch as an overflowing, heavy creampie leaked out of her pussy and down over her smooth, delicate thighs. Bea’s wide open, locked eyes continued to stare and she very nearly allowed her mouth to open in distant hunger, but Misty’s voice filled the room in teasing fashion and snapped her attention sharply over.</p><p>	“If we weren’t putting on a show for you, I’d be gobbling it right up!” the redhead giggled, just as she stretched out a hand to smooth her fingers over Lana’s backside. While the blue-haired girl shivered, Misty hooked her digits just against one of Lana’s thighs, lifting her juuuust enough to spread her lovely, pink pussy and assist more of that creampie to escape across her flesh. “But it’s probably more fun if you get to watch while it leaks out of us!”</p><p>	“Hnnng,” Bea’s grumble was a little less sure of itself now, her fists opening and closing and her body rocking back and forth on her bare feet. She was wearing the clear signs of arousal at that point - her prominent, perky breasts showcasing stiffened nipples and a line of sweat glazing down across her finger, dancing along the curves of her muscles. The tiny patch of blonde hair just above her pussy was doing a fair enough job at hiding the fact that she was glistening in excitement, but there was no hiding how her thighs were already squeezing taut together in an attempt to keep her passions at bay.</p><p>	And while Bea watched the next run of Ash’s lewd display with his brides, Bea found the remainder of her resolve absolutely crumble. Right after Lana came Lillie, whom despite her timid and demure presence chose to ride atop Ash in a cowgirl position, her back turned to Bea. It afforded the brawler a chance to witness Lillie’s pale, plump backside lifting up and down on Ash’s lap, complete with the sight of his glistening, throbbing cock delving deep inside of her in between every upswing. Lillie found herself gazing back over her shoulder from time to time but each instance that she caught Bea’s gaze she quickly turned back, letting her eyes focus on her husband just as her hands found themselves lost within his pelt of rich chest hair. Just because Lillie was on top, that didn’t mean Ash wasn’t doing his part - if anything, he seemed to be putting in even more effort, rising from the mattress with each and every pump forward, letting his backside launch from the bed to fuck deep into Lillie’s nethers. His hands were in constant motion, with one of them always bracing Lillie’s waist to make sure she didn’t topple off and the other fondling her bust, keeping her always at the peak of pleasure. When the pair finally climaxed it was every bit as bold and dynamic as when Lana was pushed over the edge, and Bea once more let her eyes go wide as she witnessed it.</p><p>	Lillie made something akin to a depraved howl as she leaned forward to Ash’s chest, and in doing so she fully revealed just how wonderfully tight she was gripping his length. Her pussy was drawn taut around that throbbing shaft and as she pulled forward Bea could witness how it twitched and throbbed against her, complete with a pair of heavy, hanging balls that were pulsing with virile delight. Lillie’s creampie first announced itself by virtue of a few threads of spunk escaping her folds and cascading down Ash’s cock, and that turned into something of a creamy, messy puddle as Ash ushered her off his lap to roll to the side. Before her pregnant figure toppled over to join Lana in the pile, Lillie’s pussy unleashed a swift squirt of Ash’s excess cum - enough to cover his still-sensitive length in a healthy dollop of spunk.</p><p>	And Bea, despite all of her resolve and all of her determination, cracked much earlier than she had anticipated. Misty was looking down at Ash’s cum-covered rod and pondering her own turn by the time Bea suddenly darted forward, stealing the spotlight by sliding to her knees at the foot of the bed and wrapping her hands swiftly around Ash’s ankles.</p><p>	“Fine, you win!” Bea barked out with ferocity, just as her hands tightened and she fully pulled Ash across the bed with ease. She was remarkably strong - definitely mightier than Ash’s other brides, and the Pokemon Champion was helpless as he slid all the way across the bed, up to the point that his feet were pulled off the side and his still-twitching cock was brought right to meet Bea’s face. As Ash started to sit upright he couldn’t help but chuckle, rubbing at the back of his head in an almost sheepish fashion as Bea snatched a hand around his cum-covered rod and pulled it close to her pouting, tense features. “I’ll find some other way to train for our next match!”</p><p>	“If...if you say so, Bea,” Ash grinned, a blush rushing over his cheeks as he found his most stalwart friend grasping his length amidst the excess of Lillie’s creampie. She was already pumping him with the cum seeping between her fingers, her intense eyes staring down at the glistening cockhead that she’d witnessed bring so much joy to the others. Just to make sure there were no hard feelings with the last bride left unattended, Ash glanced over his shoulder to Misty, smiling fondly. “Hope it’s okay if Bea goes next, Misty.”</p><p>	“It’s all right, I knew she wouldn’t be able to last!” the slightly-bratty redhead giggled, just as she crawled on all fours to the side of the bed with her sister wives. “Besides, Lillie and Lana have some snacks for me to enjoy while I wait my turn!”</p><p>	Bea was only barely paying attention to their interaction, focused instead on how Ash’s cock felt within her grasp. He was still rock hard despite the fact that he’d just given a wild fucking to two of his lovely wives, and the feel of his tense, stiff member amidst all that warm cum was downright intoxicating to the stoic warrior. Her free hand lifted to cradle Ash’s balls as she rocked her closed fist back and forth around his length, teasing him further and letting her mind spin of the possibilities. She was nibbling at her bottom lip and looking almost insecure in that moment - a woman that wasn’t entirely sure how to handle such a feast, a trainer that had focused too much on the fighting and not enough on the passion in life. Ash just dropped a hand down to thread his fingers through Bea’s hair, and it was enough to draw her attention long enough for the Pokemon Champion to offer her a few sweet, encouraging words.</p><p>	“Go ahead, Bea, it’s all yours,” he smiled, and gave her a tiny wink. “It’s just like a Pokemon battle. Just go with your instincts.”</p><p>	Bea was wordless in response to her rival, though she listened to his words and took them to heart as she turned to the task ahead. Her remarkably fit and powerful body was tense with pleasure, her thighs closed tight against one another as she rocked them back and forth to continue her slow-burning excitement. But she knew enough to understand that her pleasure wasn’t paramount in that particular moment - Ash was kind enough to let her witness the fun he had with his wives, and now it was her turn to repay him for that benevolence. And - if Misty’s noises of contentment were any indication as she buried her face between Lillie’s thighs - the flavor she was about to be treated to was one of boundless delight.</p><p>	The Stow-on-Side gym trainer didn’t waste any time from that moment on, now that she had fully committed to failing her self-imposed challenge. Her lips parted and her tongue stuck straight out from her mouth, just as she let her eyes dance up across Ash’s frame to catch his own. She stared him squarely in the eyes during her first lick of the champion’s cock, sweeping away the hefty layer of spunk that slipped out of Lillie’s pussy mere moments ago. It was still warm and fresh against her tongue, and she savored it briefly behind closed lips as her eyes widened and her senses reeled. No matter how delicious she was expecting it to be in the moment before that hungry lick, Ash’s cream bested those fantasies, and her entire body shivered from the flavor. After the first of what would be many swallows Bea opened her mouth again with a gasp, and dipped down to continue cleaning her rival’s length with the sort of boundless energy and tireless enthusiasm that only she could muster.</p><p>	Ash couldn’t help but groan, just as his hands dropped to the edge of the bed and his fingers tightened at the corners. It was clear that Bea was hungry to join the fun, but the insatiable way she threw herself at him was downright alarming - her licks came almost too quick to be savored as she greedily slurped up and down every angle of his shaft before moving to suckle at his sack. She did it all without any coercing or coaching and simply allowed her instincts to carry her, treating it nearly like the midst of a battle. In the heat of the moment, her body knew exactly what to do. The sound of her feast was wet and sloppy and perfectly matched that of the noise coming from directly behind Ash, where Misty was still greedily suckling on Lillie’s pussy with one hand stretched over to drive two fingers into Lana’s. She’d keep the blonde and the blue-haired wives happy until Bea’s most intense passions were settled, Ash was confident of that. After all, there was no tolerance for any of his beloved partners to feel unattended under his watch!</p><p>	When Ash gazed down again he saw that Bea had nearly finished in her duty, with his cock left free of the excess cum and now covered in a layer of dense, wet spit from her hungry and ravenous slurping. Bea herself already looked a little messy - from the cum smearing across her lips to the extra drops of spunk that fell down to cling against her toned belly and breasts, to the sheer fact that she was a blushing, writhing wreck that was downright wild to experience the same pleasure she’d only been witnessing up until that moment. With one hand still taut around Ash’s length and the other cradling his sack, she just continued to slurp her tongue around his cockhead again and again, drawing a few more drops of release for her to usher straight down into her hungry throat. It wasn’t until Ash finally spoke that Bea’s eyes lit up - with nervousness to be certain, but also with an excitement that her typically stoic nature wouldn’t ever have revealed under normal circumstances.</p><p>	“I’m ready to go again, Bea, thanks to you,” Ash beamed. It was a bit of a fib - he had the stamina and the macho endurance to go again the second he pulled out of Lillie - but it was still nice to see Bea blush over the announcement. “How do you want to do it?”</p><p>	“I don’t know!” Bea was blunt and honest, just like always, and she released Ash’s cock as she jerked upright to a standing position. Her hands clapped against her hips and she regained a brief glimmer of her obstinate self, even though she was completely acquiescing to whatever the young man desired. She stood tall for a few seconds before her blush grew once more, and she bit her bottom lip in a small, creeping concern. “I...I’m not so experienced, and I don’t...don’t know the best way for us...to…”</p><p>	Ash just smiled, and responded to Bea in the way that he knew she would be most comfortable with: action. There was no need to force her to squirm and talk under these new sensations, not when he could simply rise to his feet and suddenly push her down to the bed. The incredibly-toned brawler landed with a thud - her face a mere two feet away from where Misty was still hungrily feasting, and her hands and knees bracing on the mattress as Ash moved into position. Before Bea could truly collect her thoughts the Pokemon Champion was squarely behind her, and as he pushed his cock into position to wedge his glistening tip against Bea’s folds, his other hand stretched out to grab a tight, dominant fistful of Bea’s blonde hair.</p><p>	“Next time, I’ll let you be on top,” Ash beamed, offering his rival something to think about just as he started to push forward. His cock squeezed against a wonderfully tight entrance that took some effort to usher into, but once he managed to work his enormous tip inside he could Bea’s nethers as accommodating as any of the other girls’. A warm, wet, gloriously inviting grip was there to greet him, and Ash himself shuddered as he pushed all the way down to slowly and steadily base himself inside of her. He went at a gradual pace to give Bea a chance to get used to it, and the entire time his fingers were locked within her hair, forcing her to watch as Misty plucked her fingers from Lana’s pussy to show how cum-covered they were, just before plucking them into her own mouth and licking them freshly clean.</p><p>	Bea was a stubborn one - she always was - and she didn’t make many feminine moans even once Ash was inside of her. Even in that submissive position on the edge of the bed, she leaned into her stoic nature, with her fingers tearing at the sheets and her knees spread wide as they were firmly braced to the mattress. Every inch of her remarkable body was glazed with sweat and warm from excitement - from the blush that erupted down her cheeks and to her chest to the toned nipples that were sticking straight out, to the fact that her flawless abdomen was as solid as iron in that moment. She’d tasked herself to be every bit the dominant fighting presence that she demanded of her Pokemon, and now...now there she was on her hands and knees, happy to be another of Ash Ketchum’s loving conquests.</p><p>	It was safe to say that her training did not go the way she expected.</p><p>	Once he was sure Bea was ready for him, Ash gave the blonde everything he had. Bea was as strong as they came, and he’d been forced to hold himself back over the past few months, considering that all of his wives were so far along in their pregnancies. A chance to really give it to a hungry and willing lover was something rather rare these days, and Bea was the fortunate lady that was there to collect every ounce of his passion. The power with which he fucked against her was so hard and so fast that it left Bea absolutely overwhelmed, so much so that despite all of her stoicness, it was only a few strikes in before her lips were open and she was howling just like the others had done.</p><p>	“Ohh, Ash! Ash, you’re...how are you...you going so deep?!” Bea couldn’t look back at her newly-acquired lover, not with Ash’s hand still so fierce in her hair. Color swept across her face as she found herself violently bucking back against him, her mouth open as long lines of drool dangled from the corners of her lips. She’d gone from stoic karate champion to the depraved addict of Ash’s length after just a few licks and a handful of thrusts, her eyes glazed and her voice overflowing with excitement. “Y-Yes! Yes, more! Faster! I can take everything you give me!”</p><p>	“I’ve got no doubt of that, Bea!” Ash grinned, just as he started to pick up the pace. “And that’s why I won’t hold anything back!”</p><p>	He was true to his word. He fucked Bea wild and raw in that moment, gazing over his rival’s figure and to where his other three wives all waited and watched with wide smiles and beaming eyes. Every last one of them - Lana, Lillie, and Misty - already knew that Bea would become another member of the family after that night. Another bred babe to fondle and caress Ash when they were at home, another pregnant wife to carry a new member of the next generation of Pokemon champions.</p><p>	Bea seemed to know that was her fate, and she revelled in it. Her impressive physique locked in place as she was fucked, only occasionally slamming her hips back against Ash’s own to take him particularly deep. When their mutual peaks started to drift closer Bea simply braced herself and allowed Ash to take the reigns, knowing by pure instinct that he was about to redouble, even triple his efforts in fucking her into a state of abject bliss. He did just that, with sweat lining his muscles and his breath hot and heavy in the air, slamming forward so hard that his balls clapped against Bea’s hood with every forward swing. He pounded her so hard that they rocked the bed already occupied by three other girls, and when Ash finally found his peak he lunged forward with sudden surging speed, working his cock to Bea’s depths and unloading without a hint of restraint.</p><p>	Bea went cross-eyed and shuddered in the throes of her own peak as she was filled, the walls of her nethers suddenly overwhelmed by a surging torrent of hot, warm spunk. Precious little of it dripped to the sheets below, so tight her claim around Ash’s cock was, but she looked absolutely frozen in place as she was filled. Muscles glistening with sweat, nipples as stiff as she’d ever known them to be, her throat tight and her breathing halted, all as she shook under the thundering, suffocating weight of an Ash Ketchum-driven climax.</p><p>	When it finally ended, Ash was kind enough to gently usher Bea to the bed. She found herself caught by the trio of wives that had been so patiently waiting, and already they coddled Bea with affection and kindness, brushing her hair and wiping the sweat from her eyes as she recovered from the aftermath. And only then, with Bea laying on her belly and her head just barely turning to the side - doted on by brides and leaking cum from her exposed pussy to the sheets below - was she able to catch a sight of Ash’s glistening figure standing at the foot of the bed.</p><p>	He was still hard. Still smiling. Still with hands on his hips as if patiently waiting to serve the next of his wives. And still spoke with the friendliness that Bea had come to know from him - the same disarming, enduring kindness that served him so well as a Pokemon Champion and her rival.</p><p>	“We’ll give you a quick break to catch your breath, Bea!” Ash smiled, with a dollop of cum dangling from his tip and slowly dripping to the floor below. “Misty? I think it’s your turn now!”</p><p>	As Misty gave a cheer and practically crawled over Bea to claim her prize, the Stow-on-Side trainer simply gave an exhausted, but very satisfied, chuckle.</p><p>	This particular training exercise didn’t work...but it seemed like she found a whole new way to challenge herself.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Check me out on <a href="http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>